Now If Only We Could Organize the Fiends Somehow
}} Miko still has to talk about the dragon's gold. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Silver ◀ ▶ * Whisper ◀ ▶ * Elan's Horse ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Horse ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko is observing the carts filled with treasure. Roy: So Miko, there's probably still one thing we should discuss before we hit the road here... Miko: By the Twelve Gods! I had no idea your carts were filled with such filthy lucre! Haley: HEY! I wash that lucre every day until it SHINES! Belkar: Seriously, she scrubs every gold piece. It's really kinda creepy. Miko: Clearly, this is your yearly tithe to your deity. Roy: No. Miko: Then it is a generous donation to a local orphanage. Roy: No. Miko: A gift to a home for the aged, then? Roy: No. Miko: Hospital? Roy: No. Miko: Sanitarium? Roy: No. Roy: Though if I knew one that would take them, I'd consider it. Miko: Tribute to your lord? Roy: No. Miko: Tribute from your vassal? Roy: I should be so lucky. Miko: I can think of no other lawful purpose for transporting such wealth. What foul deed led to this ill-gotten bounty? Roy: Nothing but a little classic I like to call "dragon-slaying". Roy: Vaarsuvius here killed an evil dragon back in the forest. Vaarsuvius: Your simple mind cannot possibly grasp the means with which I wrested the beast from the jaws of reality itself, leaving naught but a small pile of carpet sweepings. Miko: How can you be certain it was evil, though? Are you not aware that there are dragons who live only to serve the greater good? Miko: Without proper training, it is nigh impossible to tell the good dragons from the evil ones. Miko: In your ignorance, you may have slain a powerful force for Good in this world! Miko: What proof do you have that you did not vanquish a stalwart defender of the weak in your mad lust for treasure?? Roy: Ummm... it's scales weren't all shiny? Miko: Ah. Then its destruction was just and necessary. Elan: Dragons: color-coded for YOUR convenience! D&D Context * Chromatic dragons come in colors (Red, Blue, Green, Black, White) and are usually evil, while Metallic dragons, which come in shiny metal varieties (Gold, Sliver, Bronze, Copper, Brass) are usually good. * The title refers to the denizens of the Lower Planes, Devils, Demons, and Daemons (Yugoloths), which are much harder to categorize and identify by sight. This is in part due to the many revisions of the systems of outer plane creatures in the various editions of the game, whereas the Chromatic/Metalic dragon system has remained constant. Trivia * Elan's final quote is now a trope namer on the wiki TVTropes. External Links * 207}} View the comic * link|891311}} View the discussion thread Category:Order Arrested by Miko